Jeanne D'Arc
Jeanne D'Arc , also known as Joan of Arc, is a demon in the series. History Jeanne D'Arc or The Maid of Orléans is a heroine of France and a Catholic saint. A peasant girl born in eastern France, she led the French army to several important victories during the Hundred Years' War, claiming divine guidance, and was indirectly responsible for the coronation of Charles VII. She was captured by the Burgundians, sold to the English, tried by an ecclesiastical court, and burned at the stake when she was nineteen years old. Twenty-four years later, on the initiative of Charles VII, Pope Callixtus III reviewed the decision of the ecclesiastical court, found her innocent, and declared her a martyr. She was beatified in 1909 and canonized in 1920. She is, along with St. Denis, St. Martin of Tours, St. Louis IX, St. Radegund, St. Remigius, St. Petronilla, St. Michael archangel, St. Theresa of Lisieux and the Virgin Mary, one of the patron saints of France. Joan asserted that she had visions from God that told her to recover her homeland from English domination late in the Hundred Years' War. The uncrowned King Charles VII sent her to the siege at Orléans as part of a relief mission. She gained prominence when she overcame the dismissive attitude of veteran commanders and lifted the siege in only nine days. Several more swift victories led to Charles VII's coronation at Reims and settled the disputed succession to the throne. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Famed Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Famed Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Hero Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Hero Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Hero Race *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Hero Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Hero Race *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Justice Arcana Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Jeanne D'Arc appeared as an event boss alongside Demi-fiend, Michael and Beelzebub's fly form for the fifth anniversary Judgement Day event. She was later added as a plug-in obtainable through Denshi Kairo or the Secret Room and can be acquired through the special triple fusion of Hell Biker, Alice and Valkyrie. At level 91, she learns a special resurrection skill called Maiden's Prayer that can revive a player or demon at full health. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Jeanne D'Arc, like most of the Famed Race demons, can only be obtained as the result of a fusion accident. A combination of a KO'd Foul demon, such as Mad Gasser, and a KO'd Vidofnir will yield a high chance of a fusion accident that can summon Jeanne D'Arc. Jeanne D'Arc can teach Flynn the Mediarama, Samarecarm and Luster Candy skills through her Demon Whisper, along with any inherited from the initial demons. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' As in the previous game, the majority of the Famed Race demons can only be obtained as the result of a fusion accident, though a few can also be purchased through the "A Godslayer Needs Demons" DLC or obtained if certain requirements are met using the Fusion-type DDS. Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Jeanne D'Arc appears as a 4-star random uncommon Summon of the Hero race. She cannot be obtained via fusion and likewise cannot be fused with other demons. Her unique skill Orlean Prayer from Soul Hackers is retained, but has a slightly different effect. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Jeanne d'Arc can be obtained if Zeed is level 40 or higher and fused with Black Maria. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Jeanne D'Arc is unlocked by reaching Fate Rank 3 with Makoto Sako. She also can only be obtained by fusing Hecate with Scathach. Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth Jeanne D'arc appears as a Persona of the Justice Arcana. Stats __NOWYSIWYG__ ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice= Resist |Electricity= Resist |Force= Resist |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= High Heal Pleroma\Innate Mediarama\Innate Samarecarm\50 Luster Candy\52 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Summonable Ally= |-| Demon Market= ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia *Jeanne has a weakness to fire attacks, a reference to her story of being burned at the stake. *Jeanne's cape is the French flag, a reference to her being from France. However, this is the flag of the French Republic, while Jeanne fought for the Kingdom of France. Category:Historical Figures Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas